Before Story: Sakuramochi
by Tania Hikarisawa
Summary: Sakuramochi? Kue kecil inilah yang mempertemukan Sakura dengan Neji. Saling membagi kenangan di bawah guguran mahkota bunga Sakura. "Arigatou, Sakura," "Arigatou, Neji-san," Read and Review please :D


_**This is just a simple story. Enjoy :D**_

.

.

"Oke, ini kantung terakhir," ucap Ino sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya yang sedikit kaku. "Sakura, setelah ini bagaimana kalau kita ke _ichiraku_? Sudah hampir malam, kita kan belum makan sejak tadi,"

"Hmm...," gadis yang diajak bicara oleh Ino masih saja setia dengan kantung obat-obatan yang ada di tangannya. "Sepertinya aku tidak bisa. Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat," sahut Sakura akhirnya.

Ino terlihat menghela napas. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Sakura._ Jaa ne_..."

Sakura mengangguk. "Hati-hati," ucap Sakura sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari tempat itu.

Peperangan sudah ada di depan mata. Semua ninja tentu saja sangat sibuk untuk menyiapkan diri mereka masing-masing. Dan Sakura yang merupakan ninja medis, harus bekerja lebih keras dari ninja lainnya karena ninja seperti dialah yang harus menyiapkan segala obat dan bahan-bahan medis lainnya.

Setelah merapikan semua pekerjaannya, gadis itu segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya yang baru saja selesai dibangun. Sekedar merapikan diri seperti mandi, berganti pakaian, istirahat sebentar. Sebelum dia pergi ke suatu tempat yang tadi dikatakannya kepada Ino. Tempat penuh kenangan yang hampir dia lupakan.

.

.

_**Disclaimer: Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**_

"_**Before Story 1: Sakuramochi" by Tania Hikarisawa**_

_**Main Chara: Sakura H. & Neji H.**_

_**Warning: OOC, semi-canon, typo, dll.**_

.

.

"Nah, Sakura_-chan_. Ini _sakuramochi_ milikmu," ujar seorang wanita muda kepada anaknya yang baru berumur lima tahun.

Gadis kecil berambut merah muda sebahu itu segera meraih kotak makanannya yang tentu saja berisi _sakuramochi_—kue kesukaannya. "_Arigatou_, _Kaa-san_," balasnya.

"Sakura_-chan_ berani pergi ke sana sendirian?" tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara lelaki paruh baya yang baru saja masuk ke dalam dapur.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah ayahnya. Sedikit mendongak agar matanya dapat bertemu dengan mata _emerald_ milik sang ayah. "Tentu saja berani. Sakura kan bukan anak kecil lagi, _Tou-san_," sahut Sakura mantap.

"Haha... iya, _tou-san_ tahu," balas sang ayah sambil mengusap rambut putri semata wayangnya dengan penuh kasih sayang sedangkan Sakura hanya dapat bersemu merah. "Kalau begitu, hati-hati di jalan," lanjut sang ayah.

"Baik, kalau begitu Sakura berangkat dulu," Sakura akhirnya meninggalkan rumahnya dan pergi ke suatu tempat sambil membawa sekotak _sakuramochi_ di pelukannya. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah manisnya. Rambut sebahunya terkadang bergoyang karena tertiup angin musim semi.

"Sebaiknya aku cepat sebelum sore," gumam gadis kecil itu kemudian mempercepat langkah kaki kecilnya.

_**.**_

_**o0o**_

_**.**_

"Hyat! _Jyuken_!"

Bruk!

Batang kayu yang semula berdiri tegak itu jatuh ke atas tanah setelah terkena pukulan yang cukup keras dari anak lelaki berumur enam tahun.

"Wah, sepertinya kemampuan anak _otou-san_ sudah semakin meningkat," puji seseorang sambil melangkahkan kakinya mendekati anak lelaki tersebut.

"_Otou-san_!" balas anak lelaki bermata perak itu dengan sedikit terkejut. "Kapan _Otou-san_ pulang?"

Lelaki berwajah ramah bernama Hizashi Hyuga itu segera menghampiri sang anak. "Baru saja. Bagaimana latihanmu hari ini? Sepertinya berjalan dengan sangat baik, kan?"

"Tentu saja! Aku kan anak _otou-san_," sahut anaknya sambil tersenyum. "_Otou-san_, bagaimana kalau setelah ini temani aku berlatih?" pinta sang anak sambil menatap penuh harap kepada sang ayah.

Hizashi Hyuga terlihat menundukkan wajahnya agar setara dengan wajah sang anak. Tangannya ia gunakan mengusap rambut coklat milik Neji. "Maaf, setelah ini _otou-san_ ada urusan. Neji berlatih sendiri saja," sahut sang ayah lembut.

Neji mengerutkan dahinya. Baru saja sang ayah pulang tapi sudah mau pergi lagi? Kenapa ayahnya ini akhir-akhir ini begitu sibuk? "Urusan apa?"

"Bukan urusan penting. Kamu jangan terlihat khawatir seperti itu, Neji," Hizashi menegakkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Neji_-kun_, _okaa-san_ membawakan sesuatu untukmu—" tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara seorang wanita berambut kecoklatan keluar dari dapur dan menghampiri sang anak. "—_Anata_? Kapan pulang?" wanita itu juga terlihat terkejut melihat suaminya sudah ada di rumah.

"Baru saja, _Okaa-san_," sahut Neji sambil mendongak menatap ibunya. Entah Neji kecil sedang berhalusinasi atau tidak, tadi sekilas dia melihat raut wajah ibunya sedikit berubah khawatir. Dia hanya mengangkat bahunya, mungkin hanya halusinasi. Mata peraknya pun menatap kotak bekal yang dibawa ibunya. "Itu apa, _Okaa-san_?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Neji, sang ibu segera berlutut di depan anaknya. Lalu menyodorkan kotak bekal berwarna coklat itu kepada anaknya. "Ini _sakuramochi_. _Okaa-san_ tadi diberi oleh keluarga Haruno. Mm... bagaimana kalau Neji_-kun_ jalan-jalan ke taman? Bunga sakura sedang bermekaran di sana."

"Eh? Kenapa aku sendiri? Kenapa _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_ tidak ikut saja?" Neji mengambil kotak bekal miliknya itu sebelum akhirnya menatap sang ibu untuk menyetujui keinginannya barusan.

"Ah... itu ide bagus. Kalau begitu nanti _Okaa-san_ menyusul, Neji_-kun_ pergi ke sana terlebih dulu, ya? _Okaa-san_ mau membuat _ocha_ kesukaan Neji_-kun_ dulu, bagaimana?" ucap sang ibu sambil tersenyum—menatap putra semata wayangnya.

Neji memikirkan kata-kata ibunya. Sekarang memang adalah musim di mana bunga sakura sedang bermekaran. Pasti banyak penduduk Konoha yang pergi ke sana. Dan taman Konoha tidak terlalu luas untuk menampung semua penduduk yang akan pergi ke sana. Tempat itu akan penuh sesak jika malam tiba dan jika tidak cepat-cepat pergi ke sana pasti akan kehabisan tempat.

"Baiklah, _Okaa-san_. Aku berangkat dulu," pamit Neji akhirnya. Sebelum langkah kecilnya mencapai pintu rumahnya. Ia berbalik menatap kedua orang tuanya. "_Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_ janji datang ke sana ya?"

"Iya, Neji. Kami janji," sahut Hizashi Hyuga.

"_Itte kimasu_," dan akhirnya Neji pun menghilang dari tatapan kedua orang tuanya.

"Ja-jadi, _Anata_? A-apa kau akan melakukan hal ini?" wanita itu kini berbalik menatap mata perak sang suami.

"Aku harus melakukannya demi kepentingan klan Hyuga. Selanjutnya aku serahkan Neji kepadamu. Tolong jaga dia," sahut Hizashi kemudian merengkuh sang istri dalam pelukannya.

Air mata yang sejak tadi berada di pelupuk matanya akhirnya tumpah juga setelah sang suami membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangatnya—mungkin pelukan terakhir yang ia dapat terima. "_Gomenasai_," mendengar hal itu, wanita itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

_**.**_

_**o0o**_

_**.**_

Gadis kecil berambut merah muda itu sedikit menaikkan kecepatan langkahnya hingga tanpa sadar dia sekarang telah berlari menyusuri jalanan Konoha yang tidak terlalu ramai itu. Melihat sinar matahari yang mulai kemerahan di bagian barat. Dia lagi-lagi menambahkan kecepatannya. "Harus cepat, kalau tidak aku bisa tidak kebagian tempat di sana," gumamnya dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

BRUK!

Tanpa sadar gadis itu menabrak seorang anak laki-laki yang berjalan di depannya. "Ah!" ucapnya setengah menjerit setelah pantatnya menyentuh tanah dengan cukup keras.

Merasa ada seseorang yang menabraknya. Spontan anak laki-laki tersebut berbalik dan mata peraknya menangkap sosok gadis kecil yang sedang meringis kesakitan sambil berusaha berdiri. "Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya sambil membantu gadis itu berdiri.

Gadis bernama Sakura itu segera menundukkan kepalanya. "Maaf, aku tadi kurang hati-hati sehingga sampai menabrakmu," ucapnya.

Anak laki-laki bernama Neji itu tersenyum. "Tidak apa. Lagipula aku tidak terluka," sahut Neji membuat Sakura kembali menegakkan kepalanya. Neji kemudian memperhatikan gadis kecil di depannya dengan seksama—kalau-kalau gadis itu terluka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Ah! Tid—" tiba-tiba saja ucapan Neji terpotong.

"Hah! _Sakuramochi_!" gadis berambut merah muda itu berjongkok tak jauh dari tempatnya jatuh tadi.

Neji yang penasaran pun mengikutinya. "Ada apa?"

Bukannya menjawab, gadis kecil itu malah menangis keras dan membuat Neji menjadi kelabakan karena pandangan orang-orang mengarah ke arahnya. "Hei! Hei! Kamu kenapa? Jangan menangis," Neji berusaha menenangkan gadis itu sambil menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

Gadis itu menghentikan tangisnya walau masih sesenggukan. "_Sakuramochi_ milikku jatuh. Itu semua karenamu!" Sakura tiba-tiba berdiri sambil menuding Neji.

Tentu saja Neji tidak terima. Pasalnya yang seharusnya disalahkan kan gadis itu sendiri. Kenapa dia harus menabrak Neji? "Enak saja! Itu salahmu. Kamu kan yang menabrakku, jadi itu semua salahmu!" Neji sedikit membentak sambil memandang gadis itu tajam.

Tangis Sakura yang tadi sudah berhenti lagi-lagi terdengar kembali bahkan makin keras. "Uahh! Kamu jahat!" ucapnya di sela-sela tangisnya.

"Sstt! Diam, diam, gadis manis," rayu Neji agar gadis di depannya itu segera berhenti menangis. "Iya, iya, aku yang salah," akhirnya Neji mengalah dan perlahan tangisan keras itu berhenti dan hanya menyisakkan sesenggukan kecil.

Tangan gadis itu menggosok wajahnya untuk menghilangkan air mata di wajahnya. "La-lalu _sakuramochi_ku ba-bagaimana?"

Neji sedikit berpikir bagaimana caranya agar gadis di depannya itu tidak lagi menangis, dia sudah bosan mendapat pandangan aneh dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dan pandangannya tiba-tiba saja mengarah ke kotak bekal yang sedari tadi dibawanya. "Bagaimana kalau kamu berbagi _sakuramochi_ denganku? Kebetulan aku membawa _sakuramochi_ juga," tawar Neji.

"Eh?" Sakura sedikit menengadahkan kepalanya guna menatap Neji yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Tidak apa-apa? Kamu yakin?"

"Iya, tidak apa-apa," sahut Neji sambil tersenyum. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan sikap gadis di depannya. Gadis itu tadi baru saja menyalahkan dirinya, sekarang saat dirinya sudah mau mengalah, gadis itu malah ragu-ragu.

"_Arigatou_," ucap gadis itu tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum manis menatap Neji.

Entah karena sinar matahari yang kemerahan, wajah Neji tiba-tiba terlihat sedikit memerah. "Ehm! Ngomong-ngomong kamu mau pergi ke mana?"

"Ke taman Konoha, kamu sendiri?"

"Aku juga mau pergi ke sana. Kita bisa berangkat bersama-sama, baru setelahnya membagi _sakuramochi_ ini, bagaimana?"

"_Hai!_" sahut gadis berambut merah muda itu ceria. Tangisnya hilang entah ke mana. Berikutnya, kedua anak kecil itu berjalan bersama menuju taman Konoha.

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

"Sampai! Wah, hampir penuh. Ayo cepat kita cari tempat kosong," ajak gadis kecil berambut merah muda itu sambil menarik tangan anak laki-laki yang sejak tadi bersamanya.

"Hei!" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut anak laki-laki itu karena dia tiba-tiba saja ditarik.

"Cepat! Cepat! Di sana kosong," gadis kecil itu semakin keras menarik tangan Neji. Kemudian mereka berhenti di bawah pohon sakura yang letaknya tak jauh dari sungai kecil yang ada di sananya. "Wah, indah kan?" gadis kecil itu memandang takjub pada mahkota sakura yang jatuh tertiup angin di atasnya.

Neji pun juga ikut melihat ke atas. Benar. Ini benar-benar indah, untung saja dia tidak menolak permintaan ibunya tadi siang. Sakura pun melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Neji. "Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita duduk di sini? Pemandangannya cukup bagus, kan?"

Neji mengalihkan pandangannya kepada gadis kecil di depannya. "Ehm, iya, boleh," sahut Neji lalu duduk mengikuti Sakura yang sudah terlebih dahulu duduk di atas rumput hijau.

"Ngomong-ngomong umurmu berapa?"

"Umurku enam tahun," sahut Neji. Detik berikutnya ia mendapati dirinya sedang ditatap oleh gadis itu dengan tatapan takjub.

"Kalau begitu, kamu sudah masuk akademi ninja? Wah, hebat! Suatu saat nanti aku juga akan masuk akademi ninja," mata Sakura terlihat berbinar-binar.

"Memangnya umurmu berapa?" Neji juga ikutan bertanya.

"Aku? Hari ini umurku tepat lima tahun," sahut gadis itu ceria.

"Eh? Hari ini kamu berulang tahun?" Neji memastikan. Sedangkan gadis kecil itu hanya mengangguk dengan semangat. "Kalau begitu selamat ulang tahun," ucap Neji tersenyum.

"_Arigatou_," lagi-lagi gadis itu berterima kasih.

Neji tiba-tiba teringat dengan _sakuramochi_ di kotak bekalnya. "Oh ya, ini _sakuramochi_ yang aku bilang tadi. Silahkan," tawar Neji sopan.

"Wah, mirip dengan buatan _haha_," balas Sakura sambil mengambil satu kue kenyal berwarna merah muda itu. "_Oishii_,"

Neji juga merasakan hal yang sama. Teman ibunya yang memberikan kue ini benar-benar pandai membuat _sakuramochi_. Selagi menikmati kuenya sambil menikmati pemandangan di depannya. Perhatiannya tiba-tiba teralihkan oleh desahan gadis di sebelahnya. "Ada apa?"

"Aku lupa membawa minum," sahutnya dengan kedua pipi dikembungkan yang membuat Neji sedikit tertawa. "Kenapa kamu tertawa? Kamu juga tidak bawa minum," lanjut Sakura sebal.

"Bukan. Wajahmu tadi lucu," Neji berusaha menahan tawanya, pasalnya dia tidak ingin membuat gadis itu menangis lagi.

"Wajahmu menyeramkan, kamu seperti hantu. Matamu aneh," balas Sakura.

"Itu kelebihan kami, klan Hyuga," balas Neji bangga.

"Hah... terserahmu saja," Sakura akhirnya berhenti membuat perkara dengan laki-laki di sebelahnya. "Ah!" tiba-tiba saja Sakura berdiri membuat Neji juga ikut berdiri.

"Kamu kenapa?"

"Tidak. Lihat! Mataharinya terlihat sangat indah dari sini."

Akhirnya Neji pun juga ikut memandangi matahari tenggelam di depannya. Cahayanya yang kemerahan memantul di air sungai. Angin pun bahkan ikut bermain dalam hal ini. Angin-angin itu membawa mahkota sakura, menerbangkannya hingga akhirnya terapung di atas air sungai dengan cahaya kemerahan sebagai latarnya.

"Matahari sudah tenggelam. Sebaiknya aku pulang," ucap Sakura pelan. Dia lalu memandangi laki-laki di sebelahnya. "Kamu tidak pulang?"

"Ah! Tidak! Aku sedang menunggu _haha_," sahut Neji.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya," ucap Sakura. "Sekali lagi terima kasih _sakuramochi_nya," baru saja Sakura hendak pergi dari situ. Neji menarik lengannya. "Ada apa?"

"Namamu siapa?"

"Namaku?" Sakura memperlihatkan senyum jahil di wajahnya. "Coba kamu tebak, kata kuncinya sakura dan musim semi," lalu Sakura melepaskan tangan Neji dan segera membawa langkah kakinya menjauhi Neji—meninggalkan Neji yang kebingungan.

Hingga akhirnya bayangan gadis berambut merah muda yang melambaikan tangan hilang dari pandangan Neji. "Gadis aneh," gumamnya. "Itu pertanyaan yang sangat mudah, Sakura Haruno," lanjutnya tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**fin**_

_**~Omake:**_

_Kunoichi_ muda itu terlihat bersenandung kecil sambil melewati jalanan setapak yang sepi mengingat hari sudah menginjak tengah malam. Para penduduk Konoha pasti sedang beristirahat setelah seharian bekerja untuk membangun desa kembali setelah penyerangan Akatsuki.

"Hahh... udaranya segar sekali," gadis penyandang marga Haruno itu menghirup dalam-dalam udara di sekitarnya.

Hingga akhirnya langkahnya yang anggun berhenti tepat di sebuah tanah lapang yang cukup luas. Di sana hanya ada bekas-bekas pohon yang dulunya berdiri tegak. Sungai kecil yang terletak di sebelah barat tanah lapang itu tertutupi oleh tanah sehingga membuat genangan lumpur yang cukup besar. Rumput hijau yang dulu memenuhi tempat itu sekarang sudah menghilang. Pohon-pohon sakura yang dulu berdiri kokoh sekarang hanya tinggal batang pohon tak berdaya dengan akarnya yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan mati.

"Aku tidak menyangka taman ini menjadi seperti ini," tiba-tiba saja ada suara bariton laki-laki masuk ke dalam gendang telinga Sakura.

"Neji_-san_," Sakura sedikit terkejut melihat Neji ada di sana. "_Konban wa_," sapanya ramah.

"Hm," balas Neji. "Kau menangis, Sakura?" tanya Neji.

"Ah! Tidak ada," sahut Sakura sambil menghapus air mata yang hampir saja turun dari pelupuk matanya. Entah sejak kapan, air mata itu ada di sana.

"Kau tidak berubah, Sakura," ucapan Neji membuat Sakura mengembalikan perhatiannya ke arah Neji. "Masih saja cengeng seperti dulu," lanjutnya.

"Eh? Seperti dulu? Maksudmu?"

"Hn, sama seperti anak kecil yang menangis hanya karena _sakuramochi_nya jatuh," sahut Neji kemudian berjalan melewati Sakura yang masih sedikit kebingungan.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura teringat akan kenangan kecilnya saat ia berumur lima tahun. Dia memang pernah bertemu dengan anak laki-laki dari keluarga Hyuga. Tapi Sakura tidak pernah berpikir kalau anak laki-laki itu adalah pria yang ada di depannya sekarang. Sifat mereka benar-benar berbeda. Tidak mungkin itu Neji Hyuga.

"Tunggu dulu, Neji_-san_," Sakura berjalan mendekati Neji. "Maksudmu anak laki-laki yang dulu itu," kata-kata Sakura menggantung.

"Ya, itu aku. Hmm... _otanjoubi omedetou_, Sakura."

Lagi-lagi Sakura dibuat terkejut oleh pria di sebelahnya itu. Ino saja tidak ingat hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya tapi laki-laki di sebelahnya ini masih ingat dengan hari ulang tahunnya.

"Kau masih ingat?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja aku ingat," balas Neji. Kemudian pandangannya menerawang ke atas. "Karena hari itu juga merupakan hari di mana aku kehilangan orang tuaku," lanjut Neji sambil menutup matanya sejenak.

Senyum yang tadi ada di wajah Sakura langsung menghilang begitu mendengar jawaban dari Neji. Entah mengapa, ada perasaan bersalah yang merasuki hatinya. "_Gomen ne_, Neji_-san_," gumamnya lirih.

Neji membuka kedua matanya, kemudian menatap Sakura. "Kenapa meminta maaf, Sakura? Seharusnya aku berterima kasih padamu,"

"Eh?" kontan ucapan Neji membuat Sakura sedikit tersentak. "Kenapa?"

Neji menoleh ke arah Sakura sebelum menjawab. "Karena berkatmu, aku jadi memiliki kenangan yang indah di hari itu. Aku jadi tidak membenci hari ini, itu semua karenamu. _Arigatou_, Sakura," ucap Neji sambil tersenyum kecil.

Sakura membalasnya dengan senyuman yang terlukis di wajahnya. "Sama-sama, Neji_-san_. _Arigatou_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**the end**_

_**Halo semua... udah lama saya gak buat ff, jadi maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang terkesan terpaksa. Dan gak tau kenapa saya gregetan bgt buat ff ini, jadi pengen liat Neji kecil kyak di atas o(.)o**_

_**Oke, seperti biasa, saya minta review ya? Sebenarnya kalau gak ada halangan *alah* saya mau buat before story 2 :) jadi cerita before story itu ngambil setting sebelum setting naruto itu sendiri ^^ tokohnya kadang-kadang sengaja dibuat agak gak mungkin kayak yg di atas dan genre diusahakan tidak ada romance :) cerita berikutnya, saya mau bikin naruto sama karin XD**_

_**Akhir kata, review onegai...**_


End file.
